


Man Up

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [19]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Tumblr request:What if Hilarie tells Jeff that he has became soft and their marriage is not like it used to be , and he shows her how rough he can get.
Relationships: Hilarie Burton/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 9





	Man Up

_"You know, five years ago we couldn't keep our hands off each other and now we hardly ever have sex, and even when we do it's like you're scared to hurt me"_

Jeff's hips moved like pistons in and out of Hilarie's pussy, fucking her open like a sex deprived animal, drawing out every last moan and gasp and cry from her throat possible. 

_"You never used to care about that, what happened to the old Jeff who just took what he wanted and left me utterly breathless?"_

" _Fuck_ , Jeff" Hil moaned out loudly, breathlessly as his pumping hips thrust his dick inside her at a punishing pace, Jeff grunts from above her mixed in with her pants and Hilarie's moans and groans spurred him on even more, gripping her wrists almost painfully tight above her head as he moved deeper and harder inside her. 

_"I hate to say it but it feels like you've gone soft, I want that passion and heat to come back, I know it's there"_

"Hard enough for you?" Jeff grunted out with a half mastered smirk as he rubbed her clit from between their heated bodies and pushed himself harder, almost as though he was trying to mould the two of them together like clay. 

"Christ. Yes, yes, more, please" Hilarie cried out, her hands struggled in his grip and she basked in the loss of control, having Jeff back to this animalistic pace drove her insane with pleasure and euphoria, so much so that her walls were clenching around Jeff's dick hard. 

"More? So fucking hard up for it aren't you?" The dominance in his voice was perfectly mirrored in Jeffrey's actions, the way he pumped inside her and flicked her clit so as to make Hil moan his name reverently, the ache in his legs became a blur in the back of his mind because the pleasure coursing through his veins blacked out any discomfort. 

But without warning Jeff pulled out quickly and flipped Hilarie onto her stomach letting go of her wrists as he did so, a slap on her ass had her yelping and moaning and so he did it again, spanking her hard enough to leave a red mark and her squirming on the sheets, he chuckled quietly at her reaction as his eyes moved over her back and took in every inch of gorgeous skin before him, overcome by a sudden urge he gripped Hilarie's waist hard and shoved her up onto her hands and knees, firmly thrusting himself back inside her weeping pussy. 

"Oh my- Fuck" she moaned when he began to fuck into her at the same brutal pace as before, soon enough his hand crept around to grasp her neck and pull her back so that his torso was flush against her back, pounding inside her deeper as he gripped her throat tighter and pressing his mouth against the side of her neck. 

"Better like that baby?" He asked, using the spare hand to rub her wet clit pulsing between her thighs. "Fucking leaking wet all over my cock aren't you?" 

"Fuck, Jeff, so close" Hilarie moaned out in earnest at a particular hard thrust of his hips, hitting that spot inside her over and over and rubbing her clit until she was a weeping mess in his hands. 

"Go on baby, cum for me Hil" and with a few more pumps of his dick Hilarie was shaking and crying out Jeff's name as she came hard over his dick, her climax wasn't enough to stop him fucking into her hard and fast.

"Mmm good girl. Gonna cum so deep inside you, fill you up" Jeff panted in her ear as his thrusts became erratic and shallow when he neared his own release. 

"Fuck baby" he groaned, his hips stilled inside her and hot cum shot out deep into her pussy with a groan of her name, his knees collapsed and they both fell sideways onto the sheets below, Jeff still buried inside her tight heat. 

_"I just need it rougher sometimes, show me how badly you want me, because at the moment it doesn't feel like you really want to have sex with me"_

Jeff pressed a kiss against her neck as he stroked back the hair from his wife's face. 

"I love you" 

"I love you more" 


End file.
